Dibalik Boundary! Petualangan di Gensokyo dan Keharidan Tentacle Man!
by Asuka Holy
Summary: Sandaropa Sandri, Asuka Hori, Riuko Nura, dan Orikumura Zuuri dan Riho Mizuno. 4 Orang siswa SMU yang menjalani hidup sekolahnya dengan biasa saja kemudian terseret menuju tempat bernama Gensokyo! Kehadiran seorang misterius yang mengaku sebagai Tentacle Man juga menemani petualangan mereka. Dapatkah mereka hidup berdampingnan dengan mahkluk-mahkluk lainya disana?


SMU…

Hentakan kaki layaknya orang berlari terdengar sepanjang koridor B-1 sampai B-10.

*dap dap dap dap*

**SANDAROPA 1****ST**

"Hei! Lepasin donggg! Kenapa harus buru-buru sih?! Lagian juga mau kemana?!" bentak seorang gadis berambut pendek itu sambil melemparkan genggaman tanganku dari taganya dan berhenti berlari.

"Sudahlah jangan mengeluh Hori! Kita terlambat!" bantahku sambil menarik tangannya dan mulai berlari lagi.

Tetapi dia agak keras kepala.

"Sudahlah! Aku kan tidak mau ikut pelajaran itu! Lagian kenapa kamu memanggil ku sampai-sampai masuk kamar mandi perempuan segala?! Gimana kalo ketahuan orang lain?! Segitu pentingnya kah aku?!" teriak dia, dengan raut muka yang cukup serius dan marah.

"Tidak penting! Yang penting sekarang! Kamu ikut!" kataku sambil menarik tanganya.

Tetapi dia malah melepaskan tanganya dan berbalik arah dariku dan berjalan.

"Sudah jangan pikirkan aku. Kalau kamu punya waktu untuk dihabiskan, lebih baik kamu lakukan hal lain…" kata Hori sambil berbalik arah, seakan tidak menganggap usahaku untuk menjeputnya.

"_Apa boleh buat, aku pergi sendiri saja"_ aku juga berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

**HORI 1****st**

"_Dasar orang menyebalkan!" _kataku dalam Hati, sambil mengingat kembali perbuatanya yang gegabah itu.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju tempat awalku, belakang kamar mandi perempuan. Aku memiliki tempat untuk santai bersama teman-temanku disana, dibandingkan dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang membosankan di kelas.

"Hey maaf ya, ada orang gk jelas tadi…" kataku sambil meminta maaf kepada teman-temanku yang menungguku.

"Dasar kau ini! Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu bergaul dengan orang di sekolah ini!" bentak bosku, Rebbeca.

"Ma-maaf…." Kataku sambil duduk di sofa di dekat sana.

Kami biasa menghabiskan waktu jika tidak ikut pelajaran disini. Dibandingkan belajar, bertemu dan bermain bersama teman lebih asik. Tidak ada hafalan, tulisan, atau bahkan guru yang mengajar.

Bel berbunyi, aku dan teman-temanku keluar dari tempat itu dan berjalan menuju rooftop, dimana langit biru yang indah dapat dilihat dengan jelas. Ya secara rutin juga perlu untuk memanjakan mata supaya tidak bosan.

Sesosok gadis lain yang tidak asing tergambar dimataku, dia adalah Orikumura. Gadis jurusan IPA dengan rambut hitam panjang, dia adalah yang paling populer di SMU. Tak satupun pria yang tidak menyukai dia. Maka dari itu aku sering mengerjai dia.

"Hey Orikumura!" Teriakku ke kepadanya yang sedang duduk menikmati makananya.

Dia menatapku dengan nada wajah tidak senang. Raut muka benci nampak jelas di mukanya.

"Kamu mau apa lagi?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Sebenarnya aku melihat sepertinya makananmu enak , jadi… aku menginginkanya" Ujarku dengan santai sambil mengorek-ngorek kuping.

Dia tidak menjawabnya, melainkan hanya menatapku seperti sebelumnya ia menatapku.

"Boleh gak? Hei!" bentaku karena dia tidak menjawabnya.

"Boleh saja!" balasnya dengan lantang dan keras, sama seperti aku menanyanya.

"Cih!" aku langsung merebut kotak makan itu dan melihat isinya lalu memakanya, Orikumura yang melihat itu hanya dia menatapku dengan kebencian.

Saat makanan itu mendarat dilidahku, rasa pedas yang sangat luar biasa aku alami. Benar benar pedas! Pedas! Dan Pedas! Sampai-sampai lidahku mengeluarkan air liur yang berlebihan. Dan bersamaan dengan itu aku membanting kotak makannya.

Aku memang terkenal brandal disini, jadi brandal atau apapun tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagiku. Orangtua ku sendiri tidak begitu memperhatikan aku sama sekelai. Ayahku yang selalu mabuk dan ibuku yang selalu berjalan dengan pria yang berganti-berganti.

"Sialan! Pedas sekali!" kataku sambil membanting kotak bekal milik Orikumura yang berada di tanganku.

Melihat itu dia langsung terkejut dan entah sedih atau kesal, semuanya itu menjadi 1 di wajahnya saat itu.

"Kamu memang menyebalkan!" kata Orikumura yang kemudian ingin menghantamkan pukulanya ke arahku"

Mengetahui itu aku tidak sempat menghindar, dan pukulanya yang tergolong agak kuat itu mengenai bagian belakang pundaku.

"Aduh!" rintihku kesakitan, dan kemudian aku mengepalkan tangan untuk membalasnya.

"Dasar Sialan! Enteng sekali tanganmu!" kataku dengan keras sambil mengayunkan tanganku yang mengepal bagaikan batu ini untuk membalas Orikumura.

Tetapi sebelum pukulanku mendarat, tanganku dihentikan oleh seseorang. Aku melihat kearah orang itu dan memang seperti biasa, ternyata dia adalah orang sok heroic yang ada disini, Rikuo Nura.

"Kalo emang gak suka tidak perlu dibuang kan?" kata pria tinggi berkacamata dan menyandang gelar ketua OSIS di SMU ini, dengan cool sambil menahan tangaku. Dan saat itu juga kami menjadi ajang tontonan para siswa/siswi lain di atas gedung.

"Cih lepaskan!" kataku sambil melepaskan lenganku dari genggaman sang ketua OSIS.

"Ingat! Kita belom selesai ya Orikumura! Hei!" kataku sambil membentak.

**RIKUO 1****ST**

"Sudah hentikan! Kamu Hori! Kamu sangat bermasalah disini! Sudah tau banyak masalah tapi tetap saja ingin membuat masalah lagi!" kataku dengan keras untuk membentak Hori, yang paling brandal disekolah ini.

"Kamu juga mau cari masalah?!" Tanya Hori kepadaku tanpa rasa dosa atau menyesal sedikitpun.

Aku tidak mempedulikan apa yang Hori katakan, aku juga tidak takut terhadapnya. Hanya saja jika pria memukul perempuan itu yang menurunkan harga dan martabat diriku. Yang terpenting sekarang Orikumura baik-baik saja…

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku kepada Orikumura dengan cemas.

"Ya tidak apa-apa, terima kasih ya…" balasnya dengan senyuman manis kepadaku.

"Oh iya soal makananmu itu, gimana kalau kita cari makanan diluar? Aku yang traktir kali ini" aku bertanya kepadanya dengan sedikit gugup dan aku mengharapkan jawaban yang baik.

"Ingat kalian berdua ya!" Hori memotong pembicaraan kita dan mengancam kepada kita, kemudian dia pergi.

"Ah tidak usah, aku bayar sendiri saja, tapi kalau mau makan bareng boleh saja…" kata Orikumura kepadaku.

**ORIKUMURA 1****ST**

Kami berjalan ke kantin untuk makan bersama, di jalan kami sedikit berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi tadi certanya gimana sampai-sampai Hori membanting bekalmu?" Tanya Rikuo kepadaku, wajah cemas yang samar-samar terlihat dimukanya.

"… Sebenarnya mungkin ini salahku, aku yang membuat bekalku sendiri, bukan ibuku. Jadi mungkin bekalku sangat pedas untuk dimakan, begitu yang aku tau dari reaksi Hori tadi" Jawabku dengan rasa bersalah dan menundukan kepala.

"Sudah tidak perlu dicemaskan, Hori itu memang brandal, padahal dia perempuan. Haaaaaah aku sendiri bingung…" balasnya kepadaku.

"Hehehe iya terima kasih ya…" balasku kepada Rikua.

Di kantin.

"Kamu mau makan apa? Aku ikut saja" Tanya Rikua tepat setelah kita sampai di kantin.

"Emmm, aku akan mi ayam saja…" kataku sambil berjalan menuju kedai Mi ayam dan memsesan.

Di meja.

"Mari makan…" kataku dan siap untuk menyantap makanan bersama dengan Rikua.

"Ya Mari makan" katanya juga

Aku menyantap makananku sedangkan Rikua, saat ia ingin menyatapnya, seorang perempuan datang ke dia dan berbisik sesuatu pada dia. Sepertinya dia adalah anggota OSIS juga.

"Hahhhhhhh….. maaf ya Orikumura aku harus pergi sekarang" dia langsung berbiara seperti itu saat perempuan itu berhenti berbisik kepadanya. Gerak tubuh Rikua menggambarkan bahwa dia malas.

"Lho? Mi ayamnya gimanaaaaaa?" tanyaku kebingungan. Aku tidak mungkin makan 2 mangkok mi ayam. Itu bisa bikin gemuk!

"Ah ya sudah biarkan saja! Pokoknya aku duluan ya!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan bersama perempuan itu.

"_Haduh gimana ini?"_ tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri yang sedang panik kebiungan.

"Gimana kalau aku duduk disini? Lagian ada makanan gratis kan?" seseorang yang pernah kulihat tapi aku belum mengetahui namanya tiba-tiba datang kepadaku.

"Eh ya? Boleh saja silahkan..." jawabku dengan pokerface.

"Kamu pasti Orikumura Zuuri kan?" tanyanya sambil menyantap makananya itu.

"Iya, kamu siapa ya? Aku pernah melihatmu, tapi aku belum tau namamu dan darimana asalmu" jawabku dengan polos.

"Sandaropa Sandri, itu namaku, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Sandpan, aku dari kelas 12-H" balas Sandpan dengan tidak ragu-ragu.

"Hehehe maaf ya tidak kenal, habis yang mau kenalan sama aku banyak sih jadi kan gk mungkin kalo aku kenal semuanya..." kataku dengan minta maaf, sambil memegang mi di sumpitku.

"Tidak apa-apa, daripada itu soal bekalmu itu, aku minta maaf ya... sebenarnya aku yang bertanggu jawab atas dia" balasnya kepadaku

Aku yang tengah ingin memasukan mi kemulutku tiba-tiba berhenti mendengar itu. Aku hanya bingung, maksud dia itu apa mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Ya tidak usah dipikiran, Hori memang seperti itu, aku sebenarnya beberapa kali ingin mendekati dia, tapi sulit sekali..." katanya kepadaku.

"_Lha nih orang malah curhat..."_ kataku dalam hati, aku bingung harus menjawabnya dengan apa.

"Ah maaf, mari makan!" katanya, kemudian menyantap lagi makananya. Dan diikuti dengan aku.

Waktu tak akan menunggu, bel sudah memanggil-manggil siswanya untuk masuk ke kelas masing masing. Aku-pun yang tengah makan mi ini menjadi terburu-buru, sedangkan Sandpan menungguku. Katanya dia ingin bareng ke kelas.

"Sudah, santai saja" ujar Sandpan yang melihatku terburu-buru. Tetapi aku menghiraukanya, karena sudah benar benar genting!

Akhirnya aku menghabiskan makananku, aku langsung berdiri dan menuju kelas dengan cepat sampai-sampai aku lupa bahwa tenggorokanku seret karena belum minum. Sandpan yang mengetahui hal itu langsung mengejarku dan memberikan 1 botol air mineral kepadaku untuk diminum.

"Hey tunggu..." kata Sandpan sambil membawa air mineral.

"Ah, iya... maaf..." balasku yang kemudian berhenti untuk mengambil air minum itu, lalu meminumnya.

"Santai saja... oke?" kataku kepadanya.

Kami berdua jalan bersama kekelas masing-masing. Namun di lantai 2, kami melihat hampir seluruh siswa/siswi bergerombol di dekat ruangan OSIS.

**SANDAROPA 1****ST**

Jarang terlihat fenomena seperti ini, aku dan Orikumura langsung melihat ke TKP. Karena banyaknya kerumunan orang-orang, kamipun sulit untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kepada seorang siswi berkacamata disana.

"Si jagoan berulah lagi... kali ini dia mengancam guru pembina OSIS" katanya dengan wajah yang amat teramat serius.

"Jagoan?" tanya Orikumura.

"_Jagoan...? Asuka Hori?!" _kataku dalam hati begitu mengingat ulah-ulah Hori.

Terbayang Asuka Hori di pikiranku. Aku langsung menerobos menuju ketengah-tengah kermunan itu. Dan ternyata pintu ruangan OSIS memang dikunci. Dari luar jendela tampak benar geng Hori sedang mengancam guru pembina OSIS. Disitu juga terlihat Rikuo si ketua OSIS dan 5 orang lainya yang anggota OSIS juga.

Aku mencoba membuka pintu itu namun percuma, pintunya terkunci dari dalam.

"Buka! Hei! Hori! Kamu gila!" kataku sambil menghantam-hantam pintu yang terkunci itu. Tetapi mereka menghiraukanya dan melanjutkan negoisasinya.

"Hei!" teriaku sambil berusah mendobrak pintu itu.

"Biar kubantu..." kata perempuan yang suaranya baru-baru ini kudengar, Orikumura Zuuri.

Kami berdua berusaha mendobrak pintu itu.

*brak!* *brak!* *brak!*

Tapi usaha kami sia-sia. Tidak ada yang ingin membantu kami, mereka semua hanya melihat seperti orang cengo saja.

Lama, lama, dan lama kami berusaha mendobrak pintu itu. Akhirnya pintu itu pun tak kuasa lagi untuk berdiri, untuk yang kesekian kalinya kami mencoba mendobrak pintu itu dan akhirnya pintu itupun terbuka.

"Hori!" teriakku kepadanya.

**HORI 1****ST**

"_Dia lagi?! Dasar pengganggu!" _gerutuku dalam hati.

"Kalian berdua, seharusnya tidak disini.."ujar sang ketua OSIS, Rikuo.

"Heh! Lebih baik kalian mendengarkan kata dia! Kami berniat mengambil peraturan sekolah, supaya kami bisa bebas bertindak! Ingat! Jika kalian melakukan hal menurigakan, aku tak segan-segan lho..." ancamku dengan tanganku yang menyekap guru itu.

"Kenapa kamu bahkan tidak bisa tidak berulah! Aku akan panggil polisi!" kata Orikumura yang kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Tak lama setelah itu teman-temanku langsung berlari ke arah hori dan memukul belang lehernya hingga dia pingsan dan kami mengambil ponselnya itu.

"Ori!" Teriak Sandpan panik, dia memegang tubuh Orikumura yang jatuh.

"Nice catch!" kataku meledeknya.

"Ori!" teriak Rikuo dengan keras setelah menyadari bahwa Orikumura telah pingsan.

"Dengar ya... kami disini, demi kepentingan kami. Jadi gimana ketua OSIS?" kata Rebbeca, boss dari geng itu.

Tetapi Rikuo hanya terdiam sambil menatap kebawah. Sepertinya dia kebingungan untuk mencari jawabanya.

"Hey gimana ketua OSIS?!" bentaku kepada ketua OSIS karena lama menunggu jawaban darinya.

"**Gimana katamu?"** kata suara tidak jelas yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Siapa itu?!" teriakku bingung.

"**Sabar dulu dong..." **balas suara itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba sesosok perempuan keluar dari dalam lubang dimensi gelap dibelakangku. Dia berambut kuning panjang dan kelihatanya tidak senang. Kemunculan diapun membuat semua orang yang melihat itu terkejut dan kaget. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang lari dari tempat ini.

Aku yang mengetahui dia berada dibelakangku langsung reflek bergerak menjauhinya, dan guru itupun terpaksa aku lepas karena panik.

"**Daripada kalian ribut terus lebih baik kalian berempat ikut denganku" **katanya dengan santai.

"Kamu siapa...?" tanya Rikuo dengan sikap tetap cool.

"**Gimana ya..."** jawabnya kepada kami.

Kemudian perempuan itu berulang kali membuka dan mengepalkan tanganya.

"_Apa yang dia lakukan?" _tanyaku dalam hati.

"**Nah..."** kata perempuan itu.

Setelah selesai berbiara itu kemudian Sandpan yang memegang Orikumura itu terjatuh kebelakang lubang dimensi.

"A..Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Sandpan. Perlahan teriakan itu hilang dimakan jarak.

"_Apa?!" _aku terkejut.

Kemudian tak lama kemudian Rikuo juga terjatuh, kemudian diikuti aku.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakku.

Kami terjatuh ke lubang dimensi yang entah kemana ini akan membawa kami.

*buagh!* *duagh* *brakkk* *gubrak!*

Kami terjatuh dari ketinggian yang cukup tinggi. Untungnya aku tidak terluka, tetapi tidak tau yang lain.

**RIKUO 1****st**

Aku berdiri perlahan, menahan rasa sakit di punggung dan yang menjadi topangan saat aku menghantam tanah. Aku mulai melihat sekeliling.

"Kita ada dimana...?" tanyaku kepada 2 orang itu.

"Ini...?" kata Sandpan dengan bingung.

"Kita dimana...?" tanya Hori.

Aku melihat ke arah yang mereka berdua lihat. Kita dapat melihat gunung yang indah disini. gunung yang sangat indah, sangat memanjakan mata. Hutan-hutan di sekitar gunung itu pun membuat warna hijau menjadi elok dipandang ditambah dengan birunya langit yang cerah membuat suasana hampir tak tergantikan.

"Kalian siapa ya?" kata orang dibelakang kami.

Kami terkejut dan melihat kebelakang, itu adalah seorang perempuan dengan wajah 17an. Rambutnya berwarna silver dengan pita hijau dikepalanya. Busana yang dikenakan pun cukup tradisional, hanya gaun hijau. Tetapi yang membuat kami heran adalah dia membawa 2 buah pedang di belakang pinggangnya.

"Ini dimana ya?" tanyaku kepadanya

"Ini adalah Gensokyo..." jawab perempuan itu kepadaku

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
